


Baking With You

by JewelShards



Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, SouKou, sougou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelShards/pseuds/JewelShards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke helps Kou in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short & sweet for my first submission. Please enjoy!

“Honestly, you’re doing it all wrong!”

Sousuke frowned as a wooden spoon was waved in front of his face causing cake batter to fling about and spot up the counter and his tank top. Kou was staring up at him now; huffing as her lightly glossed, pink lips pressed together and she laid a hand on her hip – a habit of Kou’s he had grown used to by now. He had thought and secretly _hoped_ that she’d take over in the kitchen once she saw how incompetent he was when it came to things like baking cookies and all that sugary shit so he could go and play video games and read an ESPN magazine in Rin’s old room or _something_. But as usual, Kou was as full of surprises as she was predictable so he wasn’t too shocked when Kou twisted and grabbed the bowl full of cake batter off the counter and pushed it to his chest.

“Here” She said, sliding the baking tray and cookie dough over to her own self-designated side of the kitchen counter once Sousuke took the bowl from her. “Asami-chan’s birthday is in a few hours, you know! So we have to get to the party with the cake and cookies on time!” She was excited. She had been going on all morning about friendship, sweets and presents with sparking cardinal eyes and a happy flush to her cheeks while she bounced around in her lavender apron and rapidly listed off ingredients, the words flying out of her mouth like bullets as Sousuke darted from cabinet to refrigerator and back to the cabinets again in an attempt to keep up while simultaneously trying to figure out why they needed _buttermilk_ instead of good old fashioned milk when they were already using butter. But whatever, he wasn’t a cook.

“Now, tell me again …” Sousuke drawled as he set to work mixing the batter. “Why am I going?” He couldn’t help but ask once more because not only was he not a close friend of ‘Asami-chan’ so he already knew he’d feel awkward being there but he also didn’t feel like being surrounded by girls.

“Because all my friends are bringing their boyfriends …” Kou cheerily explained and suddenly she brightened even more, pink dusting her cheeks. “… and I wanna show off your triceps!”

Ah, that’s right. _Of course_. Sousuke felt like rolling his eyes, sighing and smiling all at the same time but settled for shrugging his shoulders and making a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. He didn’t want to admit that Rin was right. That Rin was unfortunately absolutely right about Kou being able to talk him into doing almost anything. Like _baking sweets in an apron_ and attending _themed_ _birthday parties_. Sousuke sighs at the whole thing but keeps stirring nonetheless like he’s supposed to even though he’s pretty sure it’s well mixed by now and he’s so absorbed in his random little thoughts and the task at hand that he doesn’t notice when Kou sticks the last and nearly perfect ball of raw dough on the tray and pops it in the oven just before setting a timer on her cell phone. He only vaguely hears her muttering something about her and Rin’s mother and how she’ll be home at some time he failed to catch but it didn’t really matter because Sousuke had been a part of their slightly broken family for so long that his presence was generally always welcomed and he was trusted with Kou even though they were still only in high school. But the thing that he does instantly notice is how close Kou suddenly is now. He can feel her small, lithe fingers running only over the nape of his neck because he’s too tall for her to bring her hands all the way through it without him bending down and a shiver of contentment runs along the middle of his back. The pads of her fingers are soft and gentle, just barely ghosting over the area now and he blushes when she giggles and pulls a bit of dough from his short locks.

“I don’t know how, but you’re all messy.”

“Yeah, yeah” He turns around with a smirk, putting his hands on her waist, his thumbs pressing just below her ribs and he can’t explain it but Kou is like sunlight filtering in through a window – soothing, radiant and warm. Her touches heat his skin and he tilts his head down when she swipes something off of his cheek with her thumb, probably flour, and cups his face in her palms. Kou, not unlike Rin, has always been psychical. Expressing themselves verbally when they want to but preferring to use action most of the time and of course, _this_ type of action is different from what she uses for everyone else, but it’s supposed to be. And he’s the same way although, admittedly, he’s not much of a romantic, not quite understanding the mechanics of it all unlike Kou who’s read the novels, watched the shows and has experienced it all in her daydreams but he’s learning as he goes. And when he leans down, the silky mounds of her palms press lightly against his jaw as she stands on the tips of her toes to meet him less than halfway but still accommodating none the less, he presses his lips to hers and pulls away before going in for another kiss. He sees those reflective, cardinal coloured eyes close and there’s no tongue, no rush of hormonal heat at all but the sweet, languid, repetitive kisses are still warm and soothing and he licks his own lips because he soon realizes there’s a hint of chocolate on hers from when she sampled the mix. And now as he hears her whisper an ‘I love you’ and ‘thanks for helping me’ with a pink tinge colouring her nose, he’s glad that he’s here with her, fumbling over mixing spoons and cookie dough scoops while nobody’s home.


End file.
